9 AM
by MookieRoo
Summary: Una pequeña historia de fuera de tiempo. "Esto de que alguien te guste y no saber como hacer para acercarte es… raro". ¡Diviértanse! / POV Jade / JORI


**Disclaimer: Victorious y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

A veces me pregunto qué hago tanto tiempo viendo el techo de mi habitación, en realidad, las hojas de mi techo.

Así es, tengo una la esquina completamente cubierta de hojas pintadas a mano, de un color burdeos dos tonos más oscuro que el color de la pared.

Las pinté con Tori, eso debe ser.

Mientras yo hacia los trazos con el lápiz ella, rellenaba las formas con el pincel. Nos tomó horas, desde las nueve de la mañana hasta como las once de la noche. Fue algo tedioso y cansado, pero terminamos la pequeña obra y no nos quedó nada mal.

Y no es que Tori tenga un talento especial para hacer cosas "manuales", sin embargo posee la mejor de las intenciones y con eso basta.

Siempre es igual, me acerco a ella un miércoles por la mañana y le digo algo como:

—Vega, ¿qué planes tienes para este sábado?

—Em… Ninguno en realidad. Iba a leer un poco y…

—Perfecto, ya tienes algo importante que hacer. Te espero en mi casa a las nueve de la mañana, en punto —la interrumpo siempre, antes de que pueda poner alguna excusa.

—Pero…

—En punto, Vega. —Y antes de que pueda decir algo, me pongo en marcha a la clase que corresponda en ese momento.

No es difícil de convencer, nunca ha puesto ningún reparo.

El sábado pasado, por ejemplo, arreglamos el ático de mi casa. Mamá me había exigido poner mis cosas de escenografía en orden o las tiraría a la basura. Imposible que yo pueda hacer ese trabajo sola. Así que dije:

—Vega, ¿qué planes tienes para este sábado?

—Pues, Trina tiene una competencia de karate y…

—Perfecto, ya tienes algo, _en realidad_ _importante,_ que hacer. Mi casa, 9AM. Ya sabes, en punto.

Y me fui.

No puedo quejarme, es puntual, más que eso, es atenta. No hay sábado que no llegue —un cuarto para las nueve— con una caja de donas en mano y yo la espero con una taza de café pasado recién hecho.

Dos de azúcar y un chorrito de crema, así le gusta. Es interesante verla desde el momento en que toma la taza con ambas manos y la cubre para calentarse las palmas con su calor. Luego aprecia el aroma que desprende, cerrando los ojos como si fuera el olor más delicioso que existe en el planeta tierra. Y eso es lo que más me gusta al observar todo ese proceso, la sonrisa que inconscientemente se le forma al hacerlo, no podría describirlo con palabras.

Cuando por fin lleva su boca a la taza, lo hace de tal forma en que sus labios apenas toquen el caliente liquido, ajusta la temperatura soplando un poco y bebe ese primer sorbo. —Hmmm. —El primero siempre es el mejor, porque limpia sus labios adentrándonos a su boca y al volver a su posición normal, hace un pequeño puchero…

—Hmmm.

Ahora me encuentro en una encrucijada y es que, hablando con Cat, me di cuenta de algo importante. Paso todo el día pensando en Tori, sobre todo, en qué puedo obligarla a hacer conmigo el siguiente sábado.

Creo que, para este punto, he agotado todas mis opciones. Hemos lavado mi auto dos veces, clasificado mis libros y películas —de la A a la Z, en las repisas que armamos un sábado anterior—, pintado mi habitación, cocinado la cena de cumpleaños de mamá, ordenado el ático, limpiado el garaje, podado el césped para después arreglar el jardín plantando nuevas flores —como si, a mí, eso me importara un comino—, hicimos también los carteles de felicitaciones a Cat por su premio al mejor maquillaje del semestre y hasta ayudamos a mi hermano a construir su ciudad de Legos.

Once semanas, once sábados y, simplemente, ya no sé que inventar. Esta cumpliríamos tres meses de hacer esto, ¡tres!, y no puedo pensar en algo que podamos hacer para celebrar.

Estoy vacía de ideas, realmente vacía y mañana es miércoles, en realidad, ya lo es y en un par de horas la veré en la escuela. Sí, lo sé. Pasé despierta toda la noche rompiéndome la cabeza con esto.

… … …

—¡Jade! —La escucho al acercarse a mi casillero.

—¿Qué planes tienes para el sábado?

—Em… pues, la verdad…

—Perfecto, te espero en mi casa a las nueve de la mañana, en punto —me dice y se va directo a clases.

¿Qué diablos acaba de suceder? ¿Acaba de invitarme a su casa el sábado?

¡No, me lo exigió!

¿Pero quién se cree…?

Espera… ¡Es lo que tú haces siempre, boba!

Está bien, voy…

Y… ¿se supone que ahora soy yo la que lleva las donas?, ¿o sigo siendo responsable del café? Donas, sí… creo… me imagino. Eso, donas, llevo las donas.

¿Y cómo debería ir vestida? Seguro me pone a hacer la limpieza o algo.

—¡Diablos!

Bueno, no tengo de qué quejarme, la he forzado a hacer, justo esto, varias veces.

—Hmmm.

Voy casual, eso… relajada y casual.

… … …

Ya es viernes y ni una sola palabra sobre mañana. Al igual que yo, ignora el tema, ni una pista de lo que haremos.

—¡Genial! —A veces es extraño tomar una dosis de tu propia medicina. La intriga me ha consumido por tres días.

—Vega.

—¿Sí? —responde girando hacia mí, mientras cierra la puerta de su casillero, lista para ir a casa.

—¿Hay algo que deba llevar mañana?

—Nop, solo se puntual —dice con una pseudo sonrisa, terriblemente sospechosa. Esto no huele bien, no. Tal vez no debería ir.

—Okey.

—Nos vemos mañana, entonces —dice y pasa por mi lado para salir por la puerta.

—Hmmm.

… … …

Sábado, cinco de la mañana. No puedo pegar un ojo. No lo hice toda la noche.

¿Es esto lo que Tori sintió la primera vez que la forcé a venir a mi casa? No, ella es relajada y no se complica, seguro durmió como un bebé.

¿Cómo dormirá Tori? ¿Abrazada a una almohada? ¿Hecha bolita? ¿Desparramada por toda la cama, tirando las cobijas al piso?

—Hmmm.

La pienso; la pienso todo el tiempo. Me encanta hacerlo, he notado que me da una infinita… paz. Y, así muchos crean que yo soy el centro del caos, la verdad es que hay cosas que amo tanto como el café y esos son los pocos momentos de paz que puedo encontrar.

… … …

Ocho de la mañana en punto y solo espero a que abran el local de las donas para poder comprar una docena para llevar. Compraré dos de chocolate con coco, dos de fresa con grageas, dos de chocolate con maní, dos rellenas de mermelada, dos rellenas de manjar y dos simples de chocolate. Listo, me voy.

Todavía es muy temprano, faltan veinticinco minutos para las nueve y su casa queda a menos de cinco minutos de la tienda de donas.

¿Es por eso que siempre llega quince minutos antes? ¿Tampoco puede resistir el momento de que empiece el día y por eso de precipita salir de su casa?

—Hmmm.

Esperaré diez minutos y entraré, no quiero parecer tan desesperada.

Ayer hablaba con Cat y me di cuenta de que no tengo un regalo navideño para Tori. Por lo menos el año pasado fui su amiga secreta en el juego de Sikowitz, este año, ni excusa tengo para darle algo, ni siquiera una idea.

Esto de que alguien te guste y no saber como hacer para acercarte es completamente raro.

La veo en las mañanas al llegar y siempre me regresa la mirada con una sonrisa o a veces un rápido saludo agitando su mano. Yo, la mayoría de veces, solo la miro sin hacer movimiento alguno. Pero Cat dice que, durante las últimas semanas, le sonrío de vuelta sin darme cuenta y, así es. No me percato de lo que hago, tal vez pongo cara de estúpida al verla, tal vez la veo mucho, tal vez ella se ha dado cuenta, ¡tal vez esto es una trampa! ¡TAL VEZ DEBERÍA IRME!

No, no… Calma.

Respira, ya son cuarto para las nueve, sal de tu auto y toca ese timbre. Listo, si se burla de ti, no le vuelves a hablar y punto.

Vamos… ¡Camina, no seas lenta, Jade, que Tori no muerde.

—Hmmm.

¿Y qué tal si muerde? A mi me gusta morder, tal vez a ella también. Puede ser.

¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Toca ya ese timbre!

Se escucha ruido dentro. Debe estar su familia en casa. Veo una sombra por la rendija de la puerta… Okey, ahí viene, concentración.

—¡Hey, llegas temprano! —dice Tori abriendo la puerta e invitándome a pasar. Se ve tan linda con esos jeans ajustados color negro y ese top verde que cae por sobre su hombro

Nunca le he visto en esta mudada, se ve tan casual y, no sé, fresca, viva, dulce y feliz… está feliz. ¿De verme? No, no lo creo, aunque con esa sonrisa que me está dando, tal vez… quizá.

—Hmmm, hola —respondo presionando los labios, evitando ser tan evidente.

Recordar: _no tener la cara de idiota que Cat me contó que pongo cuando la miro._

—Hmmm.

—¿Estás bien?

—¿Perdón?

—Acabas de suspirar, ¿estás bien?

—No suspiré… —¡Diablos, ponte pilas Jade, te van a descubrir! Ahora cambia de tema y ya—. Em, traje las donas.

—Así veo, al parecer hoy habrá desayuno-almuerzo.

—Se llama Brunch, Vega.

 _Vega_ , no sé por qué insisto en tratarla así. Solía molestarle que la llame por su apellido, sobre todo al principio. Creo que ahora está acostumbrada, ya no alza la ceja en son de protesta, como antes.

—Ustedes dos se deben un beso —dice el señor Vega, viéndonos paradas en el portal de la puerta.

—¿Quién puso eso ahí? —pregunta Tori, regresando a ver al igual que yo. Hay un muérdago colgado del marco, justo sobre nuestras cabezas.

—Yo, ayer en la noche —dice su mamá, sonriendo un poco—. Lo puse para sorprender a tu padre, olvidé quitarlo.

—Entonces no cuenta. —Se apura Tori a decir.

Así que no quiere besarme, bien. Ni loca me besaría con ella tampoco. Bueno, si lo haría, pero si ella no quiere… al diablo todo.

—Lo siento hija, pero las reglas son las reglas y, en esta casa, no hay excepciones —dice su padre insistiendo.

Tori baja la vista y se queda mirándome como dudando un poco, luego regresa a ver a su madre; yo hago lo mismo, esta sonriendo sin vernos. Vuelvo mi mirada a la menor de las Vega y tiene los ojos entrecerrados, algo esta pensando, algo no le cuadra y, para ser franca, a mi tampoco.

—Vamos chicas que el desayuno se va a enfriar.

Ella voltea y miro sus ojos color café, la veo relajarse al concentrase en mí nuevamente. Respira suave y sonríe, acercándose a darme un tierno beso en la mejilla, muy cerca de los labios, pero definitivamente, fuera de esa zona.

—¿Ven que no era tan difícil? —dice su padre, finalmente invitándonos a pasar a la mesa.

Es extraño, siempre que la hago ir a mi casa, solemos compartir el desayuno solas. Mamá sale con mi hermano a su entrenamiento de fútbol, muy temprano, y no regresan hasta medio día.

—Jade, ¿te gusta el omelet para el desayuno o prefieres un huevo frito con tostadas y tocino? —pregunta la mamá de Tori desde la estufa.

—Cualquiera de los dos está bien… Gracias.

Eso, que no se me olviden los modales esta vez. ¿Por qué? No sé, tal vez porque ahora sí me importa algo… un poco, casi nada, pero algo, lo que piensen sus papás de mí.

Trina no está, gracias a Dios. No sé si hubiese podido compartir el desayuno con ella también. Habla hasta por los codos y nunca de algo interesante.

Todo está delicioso, el señor Vega, ha comido por lo menos cuatro donas; el jugo de naranja está realmente refrescante, lleva hielo y unas cuantas hojas de menta y además, el café está exquisito.

—¿Y qué planean hacer hoy? —Es una buena pregunta la que plantea el papá de Tori. Ni siquiera se me ocurre para qué me invitó.

—David, cariño… se nos hace tarde, vámonos. —Lo interrumpe su esposa.

—Tienes razón —contestó él, levantándose inmediatamente y, deseándonos buenos días, se apuraron a arreglarse y salir a su compromiso de trabajo.

Solas, al fin. Ahora sí, que se termine la tortura. ¿Para qué me invitó?

—Y bueno, ¿me explicas para qué me trajiste aquí?

—Necesito tu ayuda experta.

—¿Acerca de qué?

—De un regalo que compre para alguien… especial.

—¿Me forzaste a venir para ayudarte con un regalo para uno de tus novios?

¡No me jodas, vida!

¿En serio? Además de tener que tragarme las ganas de querer algo con ella, ¿ahora tengo que hacer algo bueno por el maldito que le gusta?

—¡No es para uno de mis novios!… O sea, quiero decir… me refiero a que no tengo novio. Es para alguien "especial".

—Okey, ¿y qué diablos quieres que haga?

—Sé que le encanta el cine y la semana pasada compre un cajón de filmes de los sesentas, en cinta. El problema es que ninguna de las cajas tiene los nombres correctos, algunas ni nombres tienen.

Insisto, vida… ¡No-me-jodas!

¿Además le gusta el cine? ¿Y el buen cine de los sesentas? ¡Aj!

—Sé que eres experta en películas clásicas así que… No se me ocurrió alguien más que pudiese ayudarme. En realidad, no quiero parecer una estúpida por no saber cuál película es cual.

—¿Y dónde conseguiste esta "colección" de películas clásicas?

—Bueno, logre encontrar a alguien que las había tenido archivadas y quería venderlas en un mercado de pulgas. Le ofrecí un mejor precio y me lo dio todo a mi. Son más de veinte películas.

—Imposible —digo tajante—, ¿sabes lo difícil que es encontrar filmes de esa época en ese formato? Deben ser falsas o estar arruinadas.

—Pues, si es así, buscaré otro regalo. Pero solo tú puedes ayudarme.

—¿Y tienes un proyector?

—Sí, mis papás tienen uno que era de mi abuelo.

—Veamos que basura compraste, entonces.

Salimos al garaje y bajamos al subsuelo. Jamás había estado aquí antes, es… Wow…

—Vega, nunca nos contaste que tenías un mini cine en casa.

—No existía antes. Papá terminó de adecuarlo la semana pasada.

—Pues, creo que ya tenemos nuevo lugar de reuniones —le digo, por lo menos yo.

Este lugar es enorme, además tiene una mesa de billar y tablero de dardos, una verdadera mesa de póquer y un bar para preparar comida y bebidas. Es el lugar casi perfecto para perder el tiempo, de una buena manera.

Tori tiene todo listo, en realidad es un hermoso proyector, antiguo y muy bien cuidado. Las películas están apiladas en tres columnas, la mayoría sin nombre y las que lo tienen parecen estar equivocadas de caja.

—Si en realidad estas películas son lo que te dijeron, eres muy afortunada, yo no se las regalaría a tu nuevo novio.

—¡Qué no tengo novio, ni pretendo tener uno! ¡Es para alguien especial! —dice irritada y yo me burlo con una sonrisa—. Mejor empecemos, ¿quieres?

"A sus órdenes mi capitán".

… … …

Cuatro o cinco horas han pasado desde que comenzamos a ver las películas. No las hemos visto completas, esa labor nos tomaría, más o menos, unos dos días continuos en terminar, pero sí que la colección que Tori compró, es de envidia. Tiene una copia de _West Side Story_ en muy buenas condiciones, así como también de _Breakfast at Tiffany's_ , _Mary Poppins_ , _2001: Odisea en el Espacio_ y hasta una increíble edición de _Psycho_.

Yo no le regalaría nada a ese imbécil que le gusta. Esto tiene, más que un valor comercial, un valor sentimental, que estoy segura nadie podría entender ni apreciar como yo.

Subimos a comer y terminamos ordenando pizza. Queso, jamón, tomates secos y albahaca, sobre una masa crujiente.

Tori es graciosa al comer, no le gusta ensuciarse los dedos, da un mordisco y deja el pedazo en el plato para poder limpiarse las manos en la servilleta, es inútil porque volverá a cogerlo para seguir comiendo, pero repite la acción cada vez que lleva un pedazo a su boca.

—Hmmm.

—Volviste a suspirar —dice cubriéndose la boca con una mano—. ¿Segura que estás bien?

Asiento y fingo demencia. Por el resto de la tarde, hago un esfuerzo en no repetirlo, no me había dado cuenta de cuanto he estado suspirando últimamente, bastante, pero necesito hacerlo o una molestia se queda atorada en mi pecho. Cuando llegue a casa en la noche, suspiraré durante treinta minutos seguidos, para quitarme esa sensación.

… … …

Es domingo y desde temprano estoy recorriendo las tiendas del centro comercial buscando un regalo para Tori. No quiero un oso de peluche o algo muy común, como estoy segura que el tipo que le gusta le dará; peluche, chocolates, flores. No, debe ser algo que, lamentablemente, no voy a encontrar en este lugar.

Necesito pensar en qué le gusta a Tori. Siempre que está sola, en una hora libre o esperando a que el maestro llegue a la clase, está leyendo, le gusta leer. Lo malo es que nunca he puesto suficiente atención como para saber qué tipo de libros le gustan.

Otra cosa que le gusta hacer, es morder el bolígrafo cuando está concentrada en alguna tarea o ejercicio, o cuando esta escribiendo la letra de alguna canción. Pero no creo que regalarle una caja de bolígrafos sea una buena idea. Original sí, pero sin gracia, como solía ser la lata de limonada que le daba a Beck en su cumpleaños.

—Hmmm.

Le gusta la música, le gusta escuchar a bandas nuevas. Siempre reviso lo último que escuchó en la aplicación de música de su celular —que publica automáticamente las canciones a su perfil de The Slap—. El problema con eso es que la mayoría de bandas nuevas, tienen una o dos canciones buenas y las demás apestan. Y para regalarle un disco, debería ser uno que ame, no uno que apeste en un ochenta por ciento.

¡Diablos!

No tengo idea de qué más le gusta a Vega. Ve mucho CSI, pero no es de la más mínima ayuda. ¿Qué le doy? ¿Un microscopio y un cuerpo muerto fresco?

Cuando husmeé su habitación aquella vez —hace más de un año—, encontré cosas bastante interesantes, como algunas letras de canciones, un libro de poemas —bastante oscuros, debo admitir— y un par de películas escondidas que tenían en la portada a parejas de hombres. Definitivamente interesante que a Vega le guste el porno gay. Ese sería un excelente regalo. Me descargo un vídeo épico, hard y sexy, y se lo grabo en una memoria USB, así lo disfruta y si no le gusta le queda la memoria… de algo le servirá, ¿no?

La verdad no, creo que ese regalo sería peor que la lata de limonada.

¡Maldición, ¿por qué soy tan mala con los regalos?!

Lo único que se me ocurre hacer es ir a su casa y volver a rebuscar en su cuarto. Por lo menos así sabré que tipos de libros lee.

… … …

No hay nadie en la casa de los Vega, como lo suponía. Siempre salen a esta hora a visitar a la familia y por suerte la chapa de su puerta es muy fácil de abrir.

Directo a su cuarto y ¡tará!, su librero.

Tiene una buena selección, Edgar Allan Poe, Stephen King, Anne Rice, Mario Puzo —Hmmm. —Creo que me enamoro, Bram Stoker, Oscar Wilde… esta podría ser mi repisa. Algo anda mal.

Voy hasta su escritorio y, en el primer cajón, está un cuaderno, su diario.

«Día uno. _Querida Pascualina_ , hoy Trina me sacó en cara que nunca podré tener a alguien como…»

Escucho a alguien abriendo la puerta. ¡Demonios, no tengo donde esconderme! Está subiendo la escalera, ¡diablos, diablos, diablos!

¡El closet, eso, el closet!

Bien, nadie me ve y yo no veo nada. No es de esas puertas con rendijas, es completamente cubierta.

Se escuchan unos pasos, más cerca, más cerca… y se detienen. Quien sea que entró en esta casa, esta en esta misma habitación.

Ojalá sea un ladrón, que sea un maldito ladrón, que se lleve todo lo que quiera, pero que no sea Tori, que no sea Tori, que no…

—¿Jade? —me dice, abriendo de un solo golpe la puerta que me escondía.

—¿Vega? ¿Qué diablos hiciste? ¿Un conjuro? ¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí?

Eso, eso, demencia total, bordeando en locura. Es lo único que se me ocurrió.

—Pedí un deseo, lo siento —sonríe como si hubiese dicho algo muy, muy cómico.

—Oh, ¿deseabas que aparezca en tu habitación? —decido seguirle el juego—. ¿Qué pasa Vega, eres lesbiana?

¡Idiota, idiota, estúpida! ¡¿Y qué eres tú, la Nana McPhee?!

—La verdad… pedí otro deseo, aunque todavía no se cumple del todo.

Okey, bien… no se molestó.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Cuál? —doy un paso al frente y caminó hasta el pie de su cama.

—Listo, se cumplió. —Se ríe esta vez.

—Hmmm. —Es linda cuando se ríe—. ¿Y se puede saber qué pediste?

—Que salieras del clóset —dice con rubor en sus cachetes, su risa disminuida a una linda acción de sus labios.

—Oh, ya veo… —le contesto, fue original. Linda forma de saludarme y, de paso, decirme que no está molesta y que quiere que sea gay.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Ahora sí, vamos al punto. No está molesta, pero era obvio que la excusa de la demencia no iba a durar mucho.

—Vine a buscar algo que me olvidé ayer y como no había nadie en casa, entré…

—Lógico… ¿y qué olvidaste? — pregunta incrédula, observando mis manos que, mágicamente, aun sostienen su diario. Espera con paciencia mi respuesta, mas yo no le daré una, estoy en blanco.

—¿Lo leíste? —Sigue sin enojarse, esto es extraño.

—Una línea, nada más… Algo sobre Trina…

—Ya veo, y… ¿me lo devuelves o todavía tienes ese «algo» que buscar en mis escritos? —dice sin preocuparse. Yo se lo entrego,

¿Qué más iba a hacer? ¿Decirle que perdí mi virginidad en sus hojas? No la encontraría así lea todas sus palabras.

—Mañana es navidad —menciona guardando el cuaderno en su lugar, dándome la espalda.

—Lo sé —Lastimosamente, y yo no tengo regalo.

—En la mañana viajaremos a San Diego, lo acaban de decidir mis padres con mis tíos, iremos a visitar a mi abuela.

—¿Así que no pasarás aquí las fiestas?

No se si alegrarme o hundirme en un hueco. Sea lo que sea que le regalara, quería verla. Me encanta ese traje rojo de elfo que siempre se pone y su gorro de Santa Claus.

—No, quería hacerlo, pero… no puedo quedarme, está decidido.

—Lo lamento… esperaba… verte o algo.

—Hmmm —¡Ja, ahora la que suspiró fue ella!—. Ven conmigo —dice tomándome de la muñeca y me jala con rapidez por el pasillo hasta bajar las escaleras para llegar al árbol—. Tienes un regalo aquí y, aprovechando que entraste a husmear en mi habitación, te lo daré.

Sí, lo sé, Vega no es tonta, sabe perfectamente que estoy haciendo aquí.

—No tienes que hacerlo… Yo, no tengo uno para ti.

—Solo ábrelo. —Estira su mano hasta el árbol, toma un sobre de entre sus ramas y me lo entrega.

La miro con curiosidad, está emocionada y arquea las cejas, motivándome a abrirlo.

Saco una tarjeta y la volteo para leerla:

«Válido por doce donas de cualquier sabor», la miro con una mueca que no es de felicidad. Si quiero donas lo único que debo hacer es forzarla a venir a mi casa los sábados.

—¡Vamos, ábrela! —dice después de unas cuantas carcajadas.

«Gracias por estos tres meses. No le hemos puesto un nombre, pero me gustaría pensar que hemos estado "saliendo" —si a quedarse en casa se le puede llamar salir—, sobre todo, gracias por ayudarme con ese regalo para ese alguien "especial". ¿Puedes creer que le encantó y ni siquiera sabía que era para ella?», regreso a verla interrumpiendo la lectura. ¿Yo?

—¡¿Era yo?!

—¡Sigue leyendo!

«Sé que para ti es difícil expresar lo que sientes y ese día me diste el mejor regalo del mundo solo con la alegría que tenías al ayudarme a preparar… tu regalo. Feliz navidad, Jade. Y espero que los siguientes tres meses vuelen».

¡Así, que sí era yo! Su alguien "especial", ¡SOY YO!

—Tori…

—Están en una caja, muy pesada de hecho, luego te ayudaré a guardarla en tu auto.

Bajo la mirada hasta el subsuelo, si es que eso es posible. Me siento como un perro mojado y oloroso de solo pensar en los pésimos regalos que se me ocurrieron y ella me dio uno perfecto.

—¿Te gustó, no? Porque si no te gustó…

—¡No!… me encantó —le aseguro—. Quisiera tener algo que darte… algo que sea tan genial como lo que tú me estás regalando.

—¿Subimos a mi habitación por un momento?

—¿Qué? ¡Vega, no…!

—No seas boba, Jade… solo ven.

Subimos, yo ya no sé que más me puede esperar. Estoy nerviosa, no vine esperando algo y salgo con regalo y… mejor espero a ver qué quiere.

Me sienta en la cama y va directo al closet, saca, de una de las repisas de arriba, una caja de zapatos y la abre vertiendo sus contenidos sobre la cama. Es un grupo de cosas que no tengo idea que significan.

—Esta moneda, me la regalaste la primera vez que lavamos tu auto —me la enseña, es un dólar canadiense que de seguro se le cayó a Beck en el asiento trasero, cuando… mejor no recordemos esas cosas—. Este chupete me lo regalaste la segunda vez. Este adhesivo de _La Naranja Mecánica_ me lo diste cuando ordenábamos tus películas y libros. Este tornillo es el que sobró de la repisa que armamos. Este el molde de las hojas que pintamos en tu pared. Este es el corcho del vino que usamos para preparar la cena de cumpleaños de tu mamá. Este el marcador plateado que usamos cuando hicimos el cartel de Cat. Este es el bloque de lego que autografiaste cuando construíamos la cuidad —el famoso graffiti de la cárcel—. Este destornillador diminuto es el que me regalaste, en el garaje de tu casa, para que ajuste mis lentes cada vez que se abren de más. Esta foto de cuando eras niña, me la diste cuando ordenábamos el ático y… —Se levanta hacia la repisa de libros—… este, es Martín, la pequeña planta que está creciendo de las semillas que me obsequiaste cuando arreglamos el jardín.

Wow… me deja sin palabras.

—En cada una de nuestras "citas", me has dado un regalo. No necesito uno ahora. —Se sienta a mi lado, dejando a _Martín_ sobre el velador.

—Entonces, estamos saliendo… —Bufo una pequeña risa, esto es cosa de locos.

—Mhmmm —asiente.

Aún siento que le debo un regalo, aun quiero darle algo especial… pero solo se me ocurre una cosa.

—Cierra los ojos —susurro cruzando una de mis piernas sobre la cama y sentándome en ella para poder quedar justo en frente. Ella cede y sigue mis instrucciones.

Voy acercándome lentamente, mis ojos recorren su rostro con curiosidad, nunca la he observado de tan cerca. Es tan linda, es hermosa, es… perfecta.

Siento mi aliento rebotar sobre sus labios, un instante antes de tocarlos con los míos… Suaves, tibios, carnosos… Un simple beso.

No pasan más de diez segundos y nos separamos. Yo sostengo mi frente apoyada en la suya.

—¿Y eso a qué vino? —Exhala de manera casi inaudible.

¿En serio debo decirlo? ¿Hay que justificar el primer beso?

—Muérdago —murmuro y cuando ella quiere alzar su vista, para comprobar que le miento, la tomo con mis palmas por los lados de su cara y la vuelvo a atraer a mí.

Tal vez no tengo el regalo perfecto, quizá nunca podré conseguir algo que se le acerque, pero esto es más que un obsequio, más que un simple beso navideño.

Aquí empezamos, oficialmente. Entre recuerdos hechos y un falso muérdago.

Ahora sé exactamente qué hacía viendo el techo de mi habitación. Soñaba… con esto.

Feliz Navidad.

* * *

 **Nota de autor:**

No sé si hago bien en publicar un fic navideño en junio. Pero lo encontré hoy al abrir mi archivo de ideas. Esta se quedó a medias en aquel reto y lo terminé hoy. No iba a esperar seis meses más para publicarlo.

Espero que les haya gustado. Si así fue, una carita feliz no está de más, siempre es un gusto leerlos aunque sea algo mínimo y recuerden si quieren también pueden dejar una carita triste.

Suerte siempre y ¡adior!


End file.
